The Ruse
by phenominally
Summary: Right this was meant to be a sweet little one shot to get me out of writing drought but may end up being a 5 parter depending on where it takes me. Its a Faberry femslash peeps and will definately be M in later chapters for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Right here's a little one shot. Hope you like it because I'm using it as a motivational exercise to get myself out of a writing funk.**

**I do not own Glee but merely borrow some of its characters and scenarios and have fun with them.**

**I hope you enjoy what I've done.**

**This is set post Quinn's accident and Finn and Rachel have split up because Rachel came to her senses (come on that's inevitable anyway).**

**Quinn and Santana are at Yale and Rachel and Brittany are at NYADA and Julliard respectively.**

**The Ruse**

"Awe c'mon Rach" begged Quinn.

Yes the once all powerful Quinn Fabray was not averse to a spot of begging when it came to getting what she wanted.

"It'll be fun to have a night out all four of us. And you are one of my best friends so you are the only one I can ask to 'play' my girlfriend"

Quinn continued "You said you'd support my transition from closet to rainbow coloured, Mellissa etheridge sounding goodness"

Rachel sighed down the phone at her newly forged best friends words.

Quinn knew she had her. Time to seal the deal.

"It'll be you, me, Santana and Brittany with some beers and a dance floor. You just have to hold my hand and dance with me a bit. Just so I don't feel like a deer in headlights. And yes Rach, there are other girls I could've asked to be my girl for the night but frankly I need someone of my caliber looks wise, intelligence wise and ambition wise. You fit the mould perfectly"

"Whaaa…..Quinn you think I'm in the same looks league as you?"

Rachel Berry could not believe her ears. The very beautiful, sexy Quinn Fabray was calling her beautiful back.

She knew she was being manipulated but deep deep down Rachel knew that the idea of spending the evening draped around Quinn, smelling her smell, hearing the husk in her voice close to her ear and dancing body on body was the most attractive proposition she had had in…well ever.

"Yes Rachel Barbara Berry. I find you to be one of the most beautiful women I have ever met. And I would be ridiculously honoured if you would accompany me as my 'fake date' to a disreputable girl bar so I can 'get my feet wet' as Santana would say"

Quinn smirked at the feet wet part because that wasn't exactly what Santana had said.

"I do not believe for one second the phrase was feet wet. This is the Santana that says stuff like 'needs me some brittana naked rubbing time'"

Rachel replied giggling to herself. But inwardly digesting Quinn's words.

When did this girl get so sweet with her words? Yeah she had changed even before the accident but just recently it felt as if Quinn was making major breakthroughs in her quest to prove how much she had changed to Rachel, the girl she and the rest of the cheerios had teased and bullied mercilessly in High School. Yes she would help this amazing, beautiful, loving creature through her transition in anyway she could and maybe have some fun in the process.

"Ok Quinny. I'll do it. Text me the details and I'll see if Kurt's ok with you borrowing his room for the weekend"

Rachel relented, knowing full well Kurt would be happy with the very clean and neat Quinn and also because since Rachel has been developing these feelings towards her blonde ex-cheerleader friend Kurt has been her sounding board. He will so want all the gossip about this particular outing.

"Quinny? We trying out pet names already Rach?"

"Yes I thought it would suit you with your new found sweetness Quinny"

Rachel giggled and Quinn rejoiced at the sound of it.

"Ok Rach I'll let you get back to rehearsals. Say hi to Kurt n Brits for me and I'll be seeing you on Friday night…..oh and Rach…I'm really looking forward to...uhm...seeing you"

Rachel audibly shivered at the husky whisper of Quinn's admission causing a blush to place itself firmly on both girls' cheeks.

"Me too Quinny. Roll on Friday"

Rachel whispered in return.

"Til Friday Mon aime"

Quinn hung up and immediately found Santana's number in her cell and dialed it quickly while she paced around her apartment.

"Wassup Bitch"

"What a novel way to answer your phone future District Attorney Santana Lopez"

The best friends laughed down the phone to one another, enjoying the easiness of their relationship with one another.

"Well did it work Q? Is operation 'Get into Rachel Berry's Pants' a go go go?"

Santana guffawed at her own joke causing Quinn to laugh in response. Laughing even more when the young Latina woman began to hiccup.

"I don't believe that was the name I settled on Lopez. I do believe I preferred 'Get Rachel to Fall in Love with Me' and yes it is happening. I'm spending the weekend at Rachel's and all four of us are going out on Saturday night to that bar you and Brits were talking about last time she came to New Haven"

"Wow! You finally found the balls Fabray. I'm proud of you. So are you gonna let me in on the plans for seduction or are you just gonna wing it"

"Yeah I think I'm gonna keep my cards close to my chest that way it all looks innocent and you and Brit aren't totally complicit but thanks for all your support and appreciating what Rachel means to me"

"Yeah yeah whatevs Q. I just can't stand to see your hangdog expression a minute longer. Speaking of which I'm in the library and getting copyright law brain death so do u wanna grab a burger at Larry's? I'll get him to put bacon on it for you"

Santana added knowing the bacon would get her friends attention.

"Yeah S that sounds good. Meet you outside Larry's in twenty ok?

"Will do lesbiquinn. I needs to get my eats on"

Just as Quinn was about to respond to the second new name she had received of the day, Santana hung up.

"Bitch!"

Quinn exclaimed. Grabbing her bag off the hook by the door she did a quick mental inventory. Purse, keys and phone. Taking out her purse she examined the contents surprised and pleased she had the funds for the bacon burger outing she ran her thumb across the picture of her and Rachel hugging each other after winning Nationals. I will do everything I can to show you how much I love you Rachel, she thought as she placed the purse back in her bag, grabbed her coat at headed out the door her tummy grumbling all the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well well well. As you can see this cute little one shot has taken on a life of its own today. And it would appear the writing melancholy may have left me as I appear to be attempting to write another chapter while kids are occupied making masks and puppets because schools are off for Easter.**

**Anyway I hope you like the tone of the piece.**

**Its fluff not Hardy and I make no apologise for writing what I like to escape into myself.**

**However if you have constructive stuff on your mind about grammar, structure etc then feel free to let me know. I can't guarantee I will take the advice but I will definitely pay attention to it.**

**And yeah I still don't own Glee or Faberry. Something so beautiful truly belongs to everyone anyway.**

**Hope you enjoy x**

**Chapter 2**

'What the hell was that' thought Rachel as she got off the phone to Quinn. Maybe I'm imagining the flirty undertones to Quinn's behavior and words. Scratching her head, slightly perplexed she went back into the auditorium to continue with rehearsals.

She was playing lead in an experimental peace penned by one of the younger college professors. No singing but a lot of meaty angst about self abuse and alcoholism. Not many people would appreciate that Rachel Berry embraced the dark stuff too. Yes externally she was all fluff and frolic of musical theatre but there was something cathartic and inspiring about the challenge of emotions in a piece like the one she was currently doing.

Rachel arrived at her apartment 5 hours later. The rehearsals went well despite her distractions over Quinn's phone call. Seeking out a second opinion she headed towards Kurt's room.

Her best friend and room mate was putting his laundry away neatly in his dresser while dancing away to Lady Gaga blaring from his docking station.

"Kurt! Can I have a word with you?"

Rachel shouted over the strains of 'born this way'.

A startled Kurt turned round sharply after almost jumping out of his skin at the unexpected intrusion.

"Jesus Rachel! Give a guy some warning before you give him a heart attack"

Kurt exclaimed walking towards the iPod clutching his chest.

"Sorry, Sorry"

Rachel held up her hands in a surrender pose.

"I just needed to talk with you about the weird ass phone call I had with Quinny today"

"Quinny eh? Since when did big bad queen bitch cheerleader allow people to use cutesy names when addressing her?"

"Since she asked me out on a date this weekend…..kind of"

"Kind of? What the fricknfrack is kind of? I want all the details. No scrimping now. Tell Uncle Kurt all"

Kurt patted the space beside him on his bed. To further reiterate his need for information. Rachel took the seat offered and recounted the telephone conversation, in its entirety. Rachel did possess an amazing memory after all.

After retelling the entire phone conversation Kurt had deliberated and had come to a conclusion.

"Well Rachel from everything you've told me, you won't be requiring the use of my room over the weekend. I think you'll do just fine in yours honey"

Kurt smiled at his nervous best friend who seemed to be suddenly very interested by her hands in her lap.

"Dddd…do you th…think that she www….ill want to bbb..e that in..timate?"

Rachel replied shakily but reveling slightly at the prospect of sharing a bed with the super sexy blonde.

"Don't worry about it Rachel. As irresistible as you are my little blueberry muffin, I'm sure the ex-president of the celibacy club can keep her hands to herself until you're ready"

Less anxious and actually quite excited by Kurt's revelations Rachel Berry blushed at the very very intimate thoughts rushing through her mind.

"Unless of course you are ready"

Kurt surmised, raising his eyebrow.

"A few hours ago I never would have believed it if someone told me that the girl I've been lasting after for years is lusting after me too. And now not only are you telling me I might be able to have Quinn. You are also saying I might be able to h. her too"

"Take your time babe. She has waited this long, she'll wait a bit longer and just remember that she is literally a few hours away. So even if it doesn't happen this weekend. There are loads more weekends and holidays to uhm 'get together'"

"I know. I'm not sure if I uhm wanna wait Kurt. I gave my v card away to an idiot that didn't treat it very well and haven't offered myself to anyone since. And now I'm faced with the possibility of sex with Quinn, sexy, wonderful Quinn and I find my body saying yes!"

Rachel started giggling. Giggling with nerves, with joy, with excitement, with relief and deep deep down a little bit of those giggles were due to the warmth emanated from deep within her chest and rested right between her legs.

"You do what you want honey. You're a grown up with very obvious desires and feelings. You make yourself happy, 'k? Oh! And definitely no lesbian licking on my bed"

Rachel swiped at her friend just as his retreating figure was running out of his room. She made her wait to her own bedroom and flopped down on her bed, closing her eyes in the process.

The warmth was still there and was starting to get a bit pulsy and insistent. Getting up from her bed Rachel closed and locked her door and collected her vibrator from her bedside table before taking off her clothes and climbing into bed.

The bed was cooling on her warm skin, skin heated with the knowledge that she was going to fuck herself imagining it was Quinn Faberry.

She quickly reached down to feel the wetness pooled between her legs and was satisfied and a little embarrassed to know there was plenty there. Switching on the vibrator, she placed the very tip of it on her pulsating clit. Up and down strokes, teasing the clit further out of hiding and increasing the small internal muscle spasms.

Replacing the toy with her middle finger she began stroking in small circles around the bundle of nerves, almost completely rigid with need for release. Quickly she thrust the toy inside her dripping core. She took the toy tightly and with wanton need. The gasps came from the souls of her feet and loudly left her mouth.

The pace of the thrusts almost immediately increased to break neck speed as the clit work also became faster paced. The thoughts of Quinn in her cheerleader outfit practicing throws and flips, then in the showers afterwards all sweaty and salty, then soapy and sweet smelling. Maybe messing with herself. No definitely messing with herself. Using the showerhead to thrum her clit.

Rachel was coming with a force which she had never experienced before. Coming thinking about Quinn's wet, pulsating pussy.

"Quinn….Fuck…..Quinn!"

Shaking and a bit jerky, Rachel began her descent back down to earth.

"Well it's going to be an interesting weekend"

Proclaimed Rachel, placing her very wet fingers into her mouth imagining she was tasting Quinn. 'This weekend' she thought 'This weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here we are chapter 3 on a supposed one shot, classic.**

**Still don't own Glee or Faberry partnership but oh how I wish.**

**Cheers for reviews and pm's, all very encouraging so far.** **So keep them a coming please.**

**As you will have gathered the smut fest began earlier than I had envisaged but it seemed to flow that way so I went for it.**

**Probably be a bit tamer this chapter but still moving in the right direction so don't panic.**

**Sorry for the wait. Have no idea how I find it easier to focus during the chaos of smallish kids running around but not through the quiet.**

**Enjoy x**

**Chapter 3**

As Friday rapidly approached Rachel spent every evening doing a combination of apartment cleaning, working out at the colleges' gym or primping and preening herself in anticipation of a physical relationship.

And now here it was….Friday. After going to all her morning classes she decided to skip her afternoon ones in favour of getting back to her apartment to do some last minute cleaning and personal grooming. And of course preparing vegan lasagna for dinner to be consumed the moment a tired and hungry Quinn Fabray stepped over her threshold.

Locking the apartment door behind her she was met by the vocal strains of Beyonce coming from the direction of Kurt's room. It seemed that he had left campus early in order to make his way to NYU to stay with Blaine. Dumping her bag full of books she ran upstairs to dance with her best friend before fishing out a new razor from her toiletries drawer and heading towards the shower. Whistling 'If I were a boy' all the way.

Quinn rushed out of her own apartment just in time to avoid a parking ticket and made her way to Santana's.

After honking the horn of her blood red Roadster a squillion times, Satan eventually made an appearance, walking leisurely towards towards her car. As always looking like she had just walked off a fashion shoot.

"What's the damage Q? I know your panties are all in a bunch cuz you're getting your berries this weekend but shit girl gain some composure or you'll turn into a water park the minute you see her"

Santana couldn't help but slap her very nervous friend on the back as she laughed at her own joke but then quickly kissed her on the cheek as she threw her hold all in the back.

"I thought you'd be just as anxious to get your Brits on Lopez"

Quinn teased as she rubbed the spot on her back recently slapped,

"Oh I am my little lesbiquinn but me n Brits have just had a bit of Skype action to take the edge off so I'm all good for the drive to my baby. And definitely not as crazy hyped as you my friend"

Santana busied herself with Quinn's IPod intermittently berating her for having show tunes on her playlist marked Rachel, as well as some songs from Glee club that reminded Quinn of the Diva.

Having finally settled on playlist hip-hop, Santana sat back in the seat and observed her friend.

"You're lookin' good Q. All dressed up for Berry. You know that you've no reason to be nervous don't cha. She's been the founding member of the Quinn Fabray Fan Club from as far back as I can remember"

Although this was akin to other comments both Santana and Brits had said before, it really didn't stop her from being nervous.

"I am about to declare my feelings for the woman that I have been in love with since the very first moment I laid eyes on her and explain that all the slushies and bathroom wall doodles and nasty comments were borne out of my insecurities and panic about being gay. So you see Santana I am not just nervous. I am ashamed and scared"

"I know, I know Q. Just remember its Rachel Berry. She has already forgiven you for all those things and forgiven me too. She held a bedside vigil for you after your car accident, in her wedding dress for god's sake, and she broke up with Finn when he accused you of trying to manipulate Rachel into leaving him. She has demonstrated her love for you so many times, over so many years. All I'm saying is don't keep beating yourself up about the past and don't put pressure on yourself for the future. Just enjoy spending the weekend with her and see how it goes, ok?"

Santana rubbed Quinn's shoulder attempting to show her support physically as she had just done verbally.

"Thanks San. I don't know what I would've done without yours and Brits support. I am really happy I have you both. And I am really happy you have each other"

"Okay Quinn that's enough of the love in stuff. We're lucky to have each other. Yadda yadda yadda. "

Quinn smiled and returned to listening to Santana's music choice. Feeling slightly less anxious, slightly, she marveled at how sweet and loving Santana had become. Well done Brittany! But isn't that what Rachel has done for me too, she thought. My realizing my feelings for Rachel post-accident and even developing a friendship before it had all helped me heal from past, she continued musing. Well done Rachel!

Santana's phone started to belt out 'Dude looks like a lady' so she turned the stereo down and answered the phone.

"Wassup Berry?"

"Hey Santana I was uhm… wondering how long before you both get here"

"Hold on Rach I'll put you on speaker so you can ask lesbiquinn cuz you know I don't pay attention to stuff like that"

Santana fiddled about with her new blackberry holding it in the air between herself and Quinn.

"Shoot"

"Hey…Hi Quinny…uhm... I was just wondering…uhm…how long until you get here"

"I should be at yours in about 2 hours Rach. I'll drop S off with Brit and will only stay long enough for a hug then I'll re-programme the satnav with your address. So 2 hours Rach…uhm…that ok? "

"Perfect. Perfect. I had better let you concentrate on driving because we all know what happens when I distract you behind the wheel"

Instantly regretting the statement Quinn could here Rachel gasp through the phone.

"I'm sorry Quinn that was immensely insensitive of me. I didn't think. I'm just excited to be seeing you…and Santana of course. I'm s…"

"Ha ha ha. That was hilarious Rachel"

Guffawed Santana, eliciting a similar response of hilarity from the blonde driver.

"Rach, stop stressing about it. That was my fault. Definitely not yours. Ok! And I'm, I mean, we're excited to see you too"

"Phew! Well I'll go and get organized and I'll see you tomorrow Santana and Quinny I shall see you in 2 hours. Bye ladies"

"Byeeeeeee"

They chorused as the Latina hung up and placed the phone back into her jacket pocket.

"Before you put your phone away can you change Rachel's personal ringtone? It's cruel and we're all past that craziness now"

"Ok Q how about 'Creep'. Just joking what about something from a musical"

"Perfect Santana what about 'Don't rain on my parade' she loves that"

Santana went about downloading the song as she contemplated the look on the blondes face.

"Right done, you've done your defend her honour thing and I've changed my tone. Just so you know, you're whipped my friend. Totally gone crazy for Berry's juice. Hahaha"

Laughing and considering her friends statement, she knew that it was true.

"You say I'm whipped. You're ringtone for Brits is Songbird. So give it up Santana we're both in big trouble. Hahaha"

Nodding at her friends last statement Santana pulled out her phone and started texting her love. Leaving Quinn to her own thoughts. Which were filled with Rachel. Just 2 hours before they would be in the same space again. Quinn couldn't contain her smile as she drove towards her Rachel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey! Beautiful people. Here we are with Chapter 4 on my one shot. Ahem! **

**Thank you very very much for the reviews and pm's, I've tried to write back to you all. Keep them a coming so I know what I'm doing right/wrong please. I may or may not take you're advice on board but I will definitely appreciate you taking the time.**

**I have a ridiculously full client calendar over the next 2 weeks so this will probably be my only update so I shall try and make it big enough to be considered almost 2 chapters. I'm hoping to write the whole weekend into this chapter so better get cracking.**

**Yet again I still do not own glee or the Faberry relationship but I keep dreaming.**

**Hope you all enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 4**

Quinn had dropped Santana off with Brittany and as well as the flurry of frenetic kisses, hugs and gropes that they had offered each other they were also full of kisses and hugs for Quinn, sending her away with good luck wishes and blown kisses into the rear view mirror.

Now she was really nervous. She had already entered Rachel's address into her Tom Tom and was surprised to find it was only a few blocks away. As much as her hands were shaking her body and mind were wired to the mains. In intense anticipation of all things Rachel Berry.

She had never visited Rachel's apartment, she knew all about it of course from Rachel herself.

She knew it was an attractive brownstone that she called her 'Carrie Bradshaw pad' that she shared with Kurt Hummel (shiniest gay boy of them all, more camp than a row of tents). That the living area was open plan with a modest kitchen with breakfast bar leading to the sitting room which consisted of a huge wide screen wall mounted TV in a minimalist paradise with 2 iceberg coloured sofas and a glass coffee table, via the entranceway where a modest little 4 seater table and chairs sat. And coming from the living area a hallway leading to 2 ensuite double bedrooms.

Rachel hadn't described the bedrooms stating that they would be a surprise….especially Kurt's. Rachel laughed at that part. A delicious, lilting melody of mirth. Quinn loved to hear that laugh.

They had seen each other a few times post school careers but never in NY. A few times in Lima during holidays and once in New Haven when Rachel and Brittany came down for New Years. Rachel being the party animal as ever wanted to escape the madness of New Years in New York.

It was after that New Years visit when Quinn was finally able to admit her attraction to the talented diva, only to herself obviously. Then Santana had asked because she had seen the all too palpable tension between Quinn and Rachel and it all came flooding out of the blonde ex-cheerleader.

Naturally Santana initially made references to man hands and midgets but Quinn let her ride that out until she eventually stopped laughing and regarded her friends' admission seriously.

That was when they began to build the formations of 'the plan'. Which Satan referred to as 'operation get into Rachel Berry's pants, whereas the ever romantic Quinn Fabray called it the 'plan to get Rachel to fall in love with me'. And then Brittany was recruited to find out if she thought Rachel would even be receptive to being with Quinn because Brits always had mean people reading skills. And it was quickly established that Rachel was, in Brits words, "gagging for some Quinn lickin". Santana has definitely been a hazardous influence on my sweet friend thought Quinn.

In no time at all Quinn was parking opposite Rachel's apartment and getting her holdall out of the small back seat. Stretching her tired limbs as she locked the car. Taking in the scenery she noticed a small florists just a little down the block. Heading off in the direction of the shop she hadn't spotted a very smiley Rachel Berry watching her from her window.

Quinn arrived at Rachel's door with a mixed bouquet of Red Camellia's, Cedar leaf and White Lilac's and pressed the buzzer for 2A. She was instantly granted access and as she entered the building she was almost bundled over by a very fast and huggy Rachel Berry bounding down the stairwell and grabbing a very surprised blonde.

"Well hi Rach, it's good to see you too. Here, these are for you"

Handing her the flowers Quinn composed herself and smoothed her jacket back down.

"They're beautiful Quinn, thank you. What are they?"

"Flowers silly"

Quinn replied, guffawing at her own joke.

"No what varieties, silly"

Rachel replied whilst digging Quinn's ribs with her elbow.

Quinn took Rachel's offered arm with her hand and was lead towards her apartment while she told her what flowers were in her bouquet.

"Wow Rach, you really described your home well"

Quinn dropped her very full holdall beside the free standing coat rack by the apartment door and hung up her coat. Following the brunette into the kitchen the blonde took the opportunity to appraise her friend.

"Thank you, you like?"

"Definitely"

Quinn replied but quickly realised she was not talking about the same thing as Rachel and cleared her throat.

Rachel smiled as she had very clearly seen Quinn staring at her ass and licked her lips before she snapped out of it.

Still smiling, Rachel retrieved a vase and began arranging the flowers haphazardly.

"Here, allow me"

Quinn rolled up her sleeves and grabbed the flowers off Rachel, smirking at her lack of flower arranging skills.

Rachel watched in awe as the blonde ex-cheerleading captain cut the flowers into various heights and placed them gently in the vase, one at a time until she was done and filled the vase with water and the sprinkled in flower food.

She looks so beautiful when she is focussed and determined. This is one of the reasons I love her thought Rachel.

"There, all done. Where do u want them?"

"On the fireplace please Quinny so everyone sees them when they walk in the house"

Admiring the beautiful display of red, white and green on her fireplace Rachel smiled at Quinn as she looked around seeking approval.

"Perfect, thank you again Quinny. They are beautiful"

Rachel then leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her friends' cheek. Inhaling Quinn's scent as she did so. Composing herself she grabbed Quinn's bag and headed down the hall.

"I'll put your bag in your room. Then we'll have dinner. I hope you like vegan lasagne"

"If you cook it I'll eat it"

Quinn replied as she followed the brunette down the hall.

**Ok I know this is only a little chapter again but I'm working on chapter 5 right now.**

**Just so you all know Red Camellia's mean 'you're a flame in my heart', Cedar leaf means 'I live for thee' and White Lilac means 'my first dream of love'. This was in fact the first ever bouquet I ever bought my ex-fiancée and she thought it was romantic so it must be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here we are peeps chapter 5. **

**Thanks again for reviews and messages and the tons of alerts. Mucho flattered.**

**I'm trying to keep regular updates through everything that's going on just now.**

**Still don't own either the Glee franchise or the Faberry femslash.**

**The kids are away with their other mummy this weekend so here goes trying 2 chapters ;)**

**Ok hope you enjoy. Don't be shy….let me know x**

**Chapter 5**

Quinn allowed herself to be lead down the passageway towards the bedrooms, Rachel taking Quinn's hand as she stopped at the threshold of a paisley patterned door.

"Ok Quinny. I have to warn you that it is 'something else' the door is nothing in comparison to what's inside"

"I'm sure it's not that bad Rach and after all it's only for the weekend"

"You have been warned"

Rachel countered as she released Quinn's hand and opened the door rather dramatically.

"Tada! Welcome to the decorative talents of Kurt Hubble"

Quinn took it all in. The pink lace covered four poster bed covered in tiger print bedding, the faux tiger rug over pink carpet, the white Victorian style dresser and wardrobe, the pink walls apart from the paisley one behind the bed and a massive chandelier.

"Oh My God!"

Quinn exclaimed holding on to the door frame to steady herself.

"I thought gay guys were meant to have good taste. It looks like there was a fight between Barbie and the 70's in here"

Rachel laughed at this and reclaimed the blondes hand and squeezed it gently in understanding.

"Hey don't worry about it Q, if you really can't sleep in here you can have my room and I'll take the couch"

"Rach, chill. I'm sure I'll b fine and if I'm not I'll take the couch, don't argue. I wouldn't kick you out of your bed"

Quinn smiled at her friend and grabbed her hand in both of hers.

"Speaking of your room. Do I get to see?"

"Of course"

Rachel tried to compose herself despite the electric charges coming from Quinn's gently caressing fingers to the back of her hand.

She pointed in the direction of Kurt's bathroom which Quinn was informed was tastefully all white. Then they headed towards the door almost directly opposite Kurt's, Quinn took one of her hands off Rachel's and placed it on her lower back instead, eliciting an intake of breathe from the diva.

Quinn suppressed a giggle as she saw the gold star and Rachel Berry in gold lettering on her door and instead rubbed small circles over the blouse on Rachel's back.

"Ok here we go"

The brunette declared as she opened the door and allowed Quinn to enter the room first.

Quinn reluctantly released her gentle hold on Rachel's back and hand to enter her inner sanctum. And she was surprised.

As Rachel opened the door and ushered Quinn forward, the blonde was met by a depth of earth tones.

Browns and greys in various shades adorned the walls and furnishings from the solid walnut Quinn/Queen sized bed to the varnished floorboards.

Rachel placed her hand on the small of her friends back as she pointed out the rooms features like the antique burlesque dresser she bought at a flea market that still had its original spotlights around the mirror and the entire wall behind it was a giant collage of photographs and sketches, many of them of Quinn herself. One where she could clearly see the love in her own eyes as she stared down the lens at the brown haired photographer.

The warmth of Rachel's hand on her back was making her shiver.

As she continued to take in the contents of the room she stole glances at her companion. Enjoying what she saw as beautiful as the room was it was alive because Rachel was within it's four walls breathing oxygen into it.

"Dammit! The lasagna"

Rachel looked from her watch to Quinn then went towards the kitchen at a sprint. While Quinn looked at Rachel's screensaver. It was a photo of Rachel and Quinn looking at each other when they had just won Nationals, looking at each other with love.

Were Santana and Brittany right all along? Was the feeling mutual?

"Phew! It's ok! Still edible! You get washed up while I plate up. Do u want apple juice or water?"

Rachel shouted from the kitchen as she began setting the table.

"Water please Rach. Can I help with anything?"

Quinn shouted back as she entered Kurt's bathroom and began washing her hands. She took the opportunity to take the small neatly wrapped package from the size pocket of her overnight bag and placed it in the back pocket of her tight jeans.

As Rachel was just about to answer her back she felt her presence behind her at the worktop.

Quinn leaned over the shorter girl and inhaled a combination of the brunettes' sweet scent and the aroma of the lasagna and she found the mixture intoxicating.

Rachel noticed a slight quiver in the intake of breath of her friend and matched it with a shaky exhalation of her own.

"No! You are my guest. Allow me to take care of you this weekend"

Quinn definitely saw Rachel's nervous bottom lip bite and heard the flirty tone of voice.

Oh yeah. You can definitely take care of she thought.

"Ok Rach. I'll let you take care of me on one condition you allow me to do one thing for you but don't ask what because it's a surprise"

"Um I'm probably gonna regret this but I trust you Quinn Fabray, so sure"

Rachel shook Quinn's hand the shepherded her towards the table which was now set with cutlery, salad bowl, big jug of water and 2 glasses.

Quinn watched the purposeful sway of Rachel's hips as she moved back to the counter and scooped a generous portion of the delicious smelling lasagna onto two plates and returned to the table with a huge smile on her face and placed the plates on the table so that they sat very close to one another.

Quinn stood up and poured the water into both glasses. Feeling Rachel's intense gaze on her butt was she looking at my ass or the package she thought.

As she sat down she took the parcel out of her pocket and placed it beside Rachel's hand.

"What's this Quinny?"

Rachel squealed excitedly.

"It's not a big deal Rach, don't get too excited k? I just saw it and thought of you and I was brought up to bring a gift to a person who allows me to stay in their home"

"That is so sweet Quinn. I'm sure I'll love it because it's from you. Can I open it now please?"

"Of course you can sweetie"

Rachel blushed at the endearment and Quinn sat back in her chair to observe her gorgeous friends' reaction to the gift.

Rachel ripped open the wrapping paper to find a jewellery box. Breathing slowly she opened the lid and gasped in wonderment at the beautiful trinket inside.

Inside the case was a silver linked necklace with two charms on it; a microphone and a spotlight.

The mega watt smile on Rachel's face could have powered a medium sized city for days. She reached across to give Quinn a much deserved hug, pulling her as close as she could for a few seconds too long.

"Quinny! It's beautiful! You were so right it's perfect for me! Can you put it on for me?"

"Sure"

Quinn picked up the necklace and placed it around Rachel's neck. Smoothing it down from back to front, gently stoking the charms with her fingers before sitting back down at the table and marveling at the beauty beside her stroking her new neck ornament.

They continued their meal with lots of furtive glances back and forth and animated chatter about old friends from Glee club.

After their meal which Quinn pronounced as amazing they settled down to watch Funny Girl and Funny Lady back to back in front of the big assed tv with a cup of hot chocolate each.

Rachel found a blanket and they maneuvered themselves so that Rachel's legs were atop Quinn's but Rachel could still place her head on her best friends shoulder.

Yes, this is how it should be the blonde thought. Me n Rach sitting cuddled up watching a movie. This is how it should've always been.

Rachel opens her eyes to find the movie finished and that she is lying atop a beautiful sleeping Quinn on the couch. So she slyly turns off the tv and snuggles back in.

Sometime later Quinn stirred and took a moment to get her bearings before she was engulfed by a combination of coconut shampoo and Rachel's own sweet scent. Inhaling deep, Quinn felt her body relax back into sleep. Yup she thought. This is definitely how it should always have been.

**Ok next chapter on its way, promise ;) x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright peeps. We're here. Chapter6.**

**I'm loving my little venture into gleekiness sooo much I've forgotten my other two fics but I am gonna get back to them as soon as I've put Rachel and Quinn to bed…ahem!**

**I'm looking at 2/3 more chapters tops and would like to get it finished within next few days. **

**I still don't own Glee or Faberry.**

**Hope you enjoy and be sure to review, pm me with any comments.**

**Thanks again for all the wonderful comments. Mwah! X**

**Chapter 6**

Quinn awoke to the gentle sounds of Rachel singing from the direction of her bedroom. Running water, she thought. Rachel's in the shower. Oh my god! Rachel's in the shower! The realization that the body of the beautiful brunette was all soapy and wet and very, very naked sent shivers through every nerve of Quinn's body. The twitches and tingles, however, remained constant between her legs. Creating a very uncomfortable pool of moisture and throbbing.

Just as Quinn was unbuttoning her pants and sliding her hand inside to 'reduce the swelling' she heard the shower stop running. She quickly refastened her trousers and snuggling under the covers feigning sleep.

Rachel crept into the living room quietly in the smallest towel she owned. Always good to show the merchandise in its best light she thought. She leaned over a sleeping Quinn still sparked out on the sofa. She took the opportunity to brush a few errant hairs behind her ear and admire her sleeping form. I love you Quinn Fabray, she thought. I think I always have.

Quinn was welcomed into the morning with a glorious scent of post showered Rachel. Opening her eyes she took in the beaming smile of the shorter girl, the curly hair still wet and the body barely covered by the smallest towel in history. I mean Jesus Rach! Does she have no idea what she's doing to me?

Rachel was very pleased by the open appreciating that a very flushed Quinn Fabray was offering to her ample breasts spilling out from the top of the towel and traversing from toe to smooth, tanned inner thigh where the 'hand towel' began.

"Good morning Quinny are you hungry?"

She asked as she turned towards the kitchen, giving Quinn a generous view of the top of her thighs and a hint of butt.

"Absolutely famished"

Quinn was practically drooling and Rachel loved it. She witnessed the blonde trip over her feet as she got up from the couch to follow her into the kitchen.

"What do you feel like eating? I know you love bacon so I bought some just for you. But I also bought vegan bacon so you had the choice"

That wasn't exactly what I had in mind and definitely not what I'm hungry for thought Quinn.

"That was sweet of you Rach but I will eat only vegan while I'm in your house. I respect your beliefs huni. As much as I love bacon. I love you more. The vegan stuff will be fine"

They both blushed at the endearment then Rachel leaned in for a hug, reaching under Quinn's arms to grab her strong shoulders. Quinn felt unsure where to place her hands until she started to stroke through the wet tendrils of Rachel's hair, eliciting a low moan from the petite brunette snuggled into her neck. At the same time as both of their hands began to stroke backs threw material, Quinn's Blackberry started to belt out "I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a child, I'm a mother".

"Santana, what's the damage?"

The highly irritated blonde enquired as she had been forced to leave the embrace. This elicited a giggle from her companion.

"Hey lesbiquinn, how's the plan going? Have you taken Berry's girl on girl v card yet? Ha-ha"

"No Satan, that wasn't my plan. My plan appears to be working though"

Quinn semi-whispered to her ex-cheerleading friend.

"Whatever you say Blondie. Anyway Britts was wondering if you guys wanted to do dinner before the bar. She scoped out a really nice vegan place from one of her ballet buddies"

"Hold on I'll ask 'The Boss"

Rachel giggled as Quinn wiggled her eyebrows at her and pointed at her.

"Santana was wondering if we wanted to do dinner with them before doin the girl bar thing, apparently B has found a nice vegan place"

"Yeah, that'd b great. I've got us covered for lunch but didn't plan anything for dinner"

Quinn smiled at the object of her affection busy cooking the vegan bacon and making the coffee. But still given her that earth shattering smile.

"It's a go S. Text me the details and we'll meet you there. And say thanks to Brit for being so sweet and you too for giving up your red meat for one night"

"No sweats Q I always preferred fish anyway"

Quinn could hear her friend rolling with laughter on the other end of the phone and finally got the crude joke.

"Yuck Santana! You're so gross! I hope you're gonna be on your best behavior later"

"Yeah yeah prudey mcprude. We'll see if I'm in a playful mood or not. Ok losers, me and my baby are gonna skip lunch and eat each other instead. Laters"

Before Quinn could berate her coarse sense of humour her Latina friend hung up.

"Damn she's gonna be a nightmare tonight"

"Wassup Q? Is Santana being…well Santana?"

Rachel giggled while plating up their toasted fake bacon sandwiches.

Quinn joined her in the laugh fest while grabbing her plate and juice and going to the table.

"Yeah she can't help being graphic about the Brittana love life. I dunno maybe I'm just jealous that they have each other"

Rachel took her hand of her beautiful friend and squeezed it forcefully; trying to convey all the love and respect she had for Quinn.

"You have me"

Rachel said with such depth of feeling and understanding, continuing to hold Quinn's hand while drawing small circles in the palm with her fingers.

"Thank you Miss Berry, its mighty appreciated"

Quinn answered, a little embarrassed. Taking a bite out of her sandwich with her free hand.

"You have me too you know"

Looking into each others eyes with such epic intensity they leaned into one another. Lips close enough to steal each others breath.

"I'm just a gurl who can't say no. I'm in a terrible fix. I always say c'mon let's go. Just when I outta say nix"

Rachel's phone belted out Kurt's ringtone and Rachel broke their potent gaze to retrieve her cell.

"What can I do for you oh unwelcome intruder of the perfect moment?"

She indignantly whispered into her phone.

"Dammit! I'm sorry Rachel. I didn't know. Look just get back to 'it' I'll patiently wait for my gossip until I get home. Sorry again"

"It's ok, the moments gone anyway"

She shrugged down the line as she witnessed the supremely sexy retreating figure of the blonde. Shaking herself.

"Ok I'm gonna give you a quick run down so I can get back to 'the get Quinn Fabray to fall head over heals, will never be anyone else for the rest of her life, in love with me plan"

Rachel retold every moment of the time her and Quinn had spent together so far as she hear Kurt's shower falling on Quinn's body. I hope she has a cold one because I definitely need one she thought.

**Oooooh! What are Rachel's plans for lunch and how will dinner with Satan go? Hope you all likey will update asap**

**Big love x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 here we go.**

**We've been building up to Rachel and Quinn realizing what they mean to each other. It's gonna happen so chillax everybody.**

**Maybe not this chapter because I think I'm gonna drag out this weekend as much as I can.**

**Thanks again for all the kind messages and reviews. Keep them a comin' please.**

**Still don't have any claim to these lovely ladies.**

**Enjoy x**

**Chapter 7**

Rachel retired to her room to get dressed while Quinn showered.

Quinn on the other hand was indulging in a very cold shower. Which was pointless. They'd almost kissed…..almost. Another interruption, another phone call, another annoying, interfering friend.

No this was no use. The cold water was just making her nipples harder. Waking up all her nerve endings, as if they weren't already on edge with the possibility of lip locking with the delicious object of her affections.

She had already finished cleaning herself but found her fingers staying between her legs. Trying to still the pulse, she justified. Quinn was just worsening her predicament. Heavy moisture was gathering between her legs despite the running water. The throbbing was rapidly becoming a bass beat which she felt inside her ear drums as she clenched down on her open palm.

Opening her legs, conceding defeat to her desire, Quinn dipped her middle finger down into her over heated folds. The wetness was immediately evident and was used to begin her fingers dance over her swollen clit. Instantly she knew this was not a mistake. Her body had been aching for release just thinking about seeing Rachel this weekend and when the door was opened revealing melted chocolate eyes and that smile Quinn's fate was sealed and panties were wet.

"Oh Rach"

Quinn couldn't seem to stop the flood between her legs and the moans from escaping her bitten lips.

"Uh Rach, yeah right there"

Quinn was imagining Rachel knelt down worshipping her clit in the shower. Doing with her tongue what Quinn was rapidly doing with her fingers. Quinn was imagining it was Rachel's fingers pumping in and out of her soaking wet pussy, scraping the g spot expertly every time.

Rachel, now dressed comfortably in a white blouse and black jeans, was alerted to a noise coming from the direction of Kurt's bathroom. Moving slowly towards the source of the noise, Rachel's ears we're on high alert when suddenly the reason for the noise became clear.

"Uh Rachel, yeah right there"

Rachel stopped moving forward and held onto the doorframe of kurt's room to balance herself.

She's making herself come in the shower…..thinking of me. Surmised Rachel. A devilish smile played across Rachel's lips as she remembered the many times she had done the same thinking of Quinn.

Rachel was pondering if she should 'help' her soapy friend out. When she suddenly heard her friend coming undone.

"Uh yesssss…..yessssssss…uhhhhhh"

Rachel felt an instant rush of wet warmth congregate at her crotch. She felt immediate discomfort so rushed to her own bathroom to wipe it all away. The mutual masturbation will have to wait until later, she thought.

Rachel heard the Quinn come out of the shower and immediately rushed down the hallway to the couch and picked up her battered script and tried to concentrate on the lines on the page.

Sometime later a glowing, sweet smelling Quinn entered the living area to be met with the 'Rachel Barbra Berry look' . The expression of pure focus and determination that eminated from the divas face was beyond sexy to the blonde. Not everyone appreciated Rachel's drive but it was definitely one of her most endearing qualities in Quinn's well studied opinion.

Walking quietly to stand behind the sitting brunette, Quinn leaned down gently to whisper in her ear.

"Earth to Berry"

Rachel had already felt her companions presence in the room, how the hell could she not. She had been aware of every move the ex-cheerleader had made for years. And then when she felt her warm breath on her neck she almost reclined further back to welcome it.

"Sssorry….I was just reading through some of my lines while you were in the shower"

Quinn blushed as she remembered the shower. And inhaled deeply taking in all of Rachel's aroma before she jumped over the couch to sit beside her, making the smaller girl gasp at her litheness.

"Carry on then Rach, I love to watch you rapt in concentration.

They both blushed slightly at the admission.

"I was really just refreshing my memory while awaiting your return from showering and now that I can see you are finished with your morning routine we can continue with our day"

"Breathe Rachel!"

The blonde playfully admonished the tiny singer.

They locked eyes for a moment as Rachel placed her script back down on the coffee table. Breaking the eye blazing that was heating up Rachel's core she walked towards the door.

"Ahem are you ready then Quinny because I have a full afternoon planned. I want to show you as much of my beautiful city as I can, then hopefully once you graduate from Yale you might want to relocate here"

Quinn was astounded by Rachel's confidence.

"I would love to be closer to you when school is finished Rach"

The blonde grabbed her friends hand as she joined her at the door.

"And I know that New York has taken you as one of it's own already, you never belonged to Lima. You deserve the spotlight sweetheart"

Rachel squeezed Quinn's hands then grabbed her coat and bag from the coat stand and watched Quinn grab hers. Then they captured each others hand as they danced into the day together.

**Right I know this is a short one but I didn't want to begin their big New York adventure at the end of this chapter. **


End file.
